


Lemon Bars and Bets

by yellowsunchild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsunchild/pseuds/yellowsunchild
Summary: Draco’s life had become boring until Harry Potter walked in to his coffee shop one day.





	Lemon Bars and Bets

Draco had the Monday blues. Well, Draco had the Monday blues almost everyday it seemed like. He’s worked in the small café for last seven years. Well, that’s kind of true. He had worked there for year when the owners had to sell the shop. Draco managed to convince his mother to let him use some of the remaining Malfoy money to buy the small muggle coffee shop, tucked away in a tiny corner of London. He convinced her it would make him happy.   
For the nearly six years that followed, it did. The ins and outs of the business fascinated Draco. He found a love for baking and put the kitchen in the back to good use. His shop was the only coffee or tea shop in the neighborhood and almost always had a couple of customers in, and during peak hours, it was nonstop busy. It surprised Draco how successful his shop had become. The businesses nearby would have their breakfast meetings catered by him, and he even sold pastries out to a coffee cart about a mile away.   
His personal life wasn’t much of a life at all. Every Sunday, he had breakfast with his mother. His father died in Azkaban, but thanks to an undeserved testimony, in his opinion, Draco and his mother never served time. She moved out of the Malfoy Manor and into a quaint cottage near his aunt, Andromeda. The two had mended their relationship, following his father’s arrest. Every two weeks the two hosted Draco’s cousin, Teddy. He brightened breakfast like no one could, with his sense of humor, bellowing laugh, and his ever changing hair. The only downfall of Teddy’s visits were the updates on his guardian, Harry Potter, that came at regular intervals in the conversation.   
“Harry taught me to fly.”  
“Harry made this awful dinner yesterday.”  
“Harry took me on a tour of Hogwarts.”  
Every time his name came up, Draco’s stomach churned. He didn’t hate Potter, not at all, he knew the gravity of the debt he owed the man, but he feared him on a deep level. He feared retaliation for all his years of mistreatment. He knew it was what he deserved.   
Once a month, Pansy and Blaise would drag him out for dinner or drinks. He enjoyed their company, but didn’t quite enjoy the public attention. In the seven years since the war, attention given to him had died down. He always dressed to cover his Dark Mark, the few times his employees or the random customer saw it, they thought it was a “cool tattoo” in their words. In the seven years he had been in the coffee shop, there had only ever been a handful of wizards that passed through. You could tell them but their hectic wardrobe, and odd demeanor.   
There was a time when he couldn’t leave his flat without someone glaring at him. So, eventually, he moved out of wizarding London and into a modest muggle flat, easily afforded to him from the profits of the shop. In fact, he could probably buy an actual house in London, but the thought of an empty house brought him no joy, so he continued renting. His flat was actually his favorite part about his life. Two bedrooms, hardwood floors, and amazing kitchen to experiment on new pastries. The place was cozy and warm year round thanks to some magical enhancements.   
The last few months, however, seemed to drag on. Draco felt like he was swimming in muddy water. He couldn’t see or think clearly. He’d given many of the responsibilities of the shop over to the manager, so he was in the shop less. He was hoping he just needed a break. After three weeks of only working two days, it was clear a break wouldn’t fix whatever was wrong.   
It was Thursday, one of the two days Draco was going in these days. He would bake all the cakes, muffins, and croissants for the week and put a stasis charm on them. When he came in on Mondays, he did paperwork. He was working on a new recipe, cranberry and orange zest muffins, not truly original, but new to him. He set a few of the first batch out for customers to sample, to see if they would be popular. The cashier at the till was given instructions to let him know if people love them.   
“Mr. Malfoy!” An urgent voice called from the entry of the kitchen.   
“What’s going on Jeremiah?” Draco asked calmly. He knew his staff, and knew that Jeremiah was easily excited.   
“There’s a bloke out here who loves the muffins and wants to know if he can buy a dozen!” Jeremiah was gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke.   
Feeling a spark of light, Draco responded, “Tell him I’ll have a dozen packed up in just a moment.” This felt like the thing Draco needed to feel happy in his life again. Maybe he just needed to try more new recipes. Floating like a balloon out to the front, Draco went to set the box of muffins on the counter and looked up to the man who was eager to buy so many of his baked goods. Locking grey eyes with green, Draco dropped the box of muffins into the counter and gasped. 

“What are you doing here?” Draco was practically whispering. Jeremiah had the good sense to step away and pretend to clean the espresso maker. Draco stared at Potter. He noted the same dark unruly hair, same eyes, his glasses were a little wider, but still round, so that they fit his adult face better. Wearing a pair of jeans and a black plain shirt, Draco noticed the curves of muscles on the man.   
Harry Potter cocked his head to the side, but said nothing. Draco continued to stare incredulously at Potter.   
“Actually, I’ve been looking for you,” Potter’s voice was even, and to Draco, intimidating. Draco’s blood ran cold. “I’ve tried sending you owls, but they’ve all come back unopened. I thought about contacting your mother, but I didn’t want to bother her. I thought this was a conversation we should have in person.”  
Draco’s imagination was running rampant with worst case scenarios, from Potter arresting him, seizing his assets, forbidding him from seeing Teddy, to killing him in the middle of the shop.   
Potter tilted his head to the side again, “Is there somewhere we can talk...” He gestured vaguely, “Privately?”  
Draco nodded, and with leadened feet ushered Potter to his office. Potter walked in and looked around. “Extension charm?” He asked pleasantly.   
“Yes...” Draco was now confused. Potter was calm, relaxed even in his presence. Draco was conflicted between confusion and his natural inclination to fear.   
Potter sat his bag on Draco’s desk and began was pulling an odd assortment of objects out of it. He pulled his auror robes out first, indicating he had just come from work, then a stack of files, some kids toys and books, Draco assumed these were for Teddy, the toys he kept pulling became younger in age and Draco couldn’t resist. “Those seem a little young for Teddy,” there was a smirk on his face.   
Potter huffed a laugh and held up a stuffed elephant, “You don’t think Teddy would like this?” Then he genuinely laughed. The sound bounced around the office, Draco could feel it in his chest.   
Draco’s skepticism skyrocketed. Why was Potter acting like this? “No, these are for Ron and Hermione’s two kids. I keep an assortment of toys on hand if I ever get called into emergency babysitting duty.” Draco surveyed Potter. His shoulders were wide and strong. His hands and arms were muscular, but scarred. Something in Draco stirred, but he shook his head to distance those thoughts. Finally Potter stopped pulling the various items out of his bag. And Draco finally got a look at what was on his desk. So far, there was enough stuff to fill a trunk, no telling how much was left in the bag.   
“Undetectable extension charm?” He asked.   
Then, Potter blushed. “Hermione’s a genius at them. Almost all my bags have one. Let me tell you it was a lifesaver on Teddy’s diaper bags in the beginning.” Draco’s head was spinning. Potter was pleasantly chatting about extension charms and his godson.   
“Potter, why are you here?”  
“I told you, all my owls went unanswered, and unopened too. How do you do that?”  
Draco sighed, “A ward, that only allows owls from people you deem safe. You know, to avoid cursed letters or packages.” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. He could hear Potter staring at him.   
“You thought I would curse you?” Potter’s voice was quiet, but incredulous.   
“Why wouldn’t you?” Draco admitted.   
“I don’t understand. I thought I made my opinion of you clear at the trial. Draco, you were a kid. You got caught in a war that wasn’t yours to fight. You saved me, I saved you, it’s all even. I don’t want to curse you.” Potter kept his voice even. Draco wondered where he learned that skill.   
“What’s even? What about Hogwarts? All the stuff that happened? That I did to you? The tricks, the bullying, the fights?”   
“Children, Draco. We were children. I don’t know if Teddy puts things in perspective for me, but I can’t imagine holding against you something you did a lifetime ago.”  
For the first time, Draco realized Potter was using his first name. He wasn’t sure how to react. He was starting to relax in Potter’s presence. He felt like the threat had subsided. For some reason, what he was saying combined with the how he spoke soothed him. After a moment of thought, he realized Potter had packed some of the stuff up, but was holding a long thin box to his chest.   
“Can we sit?” Potter’s eyes were large with sincerity. Draco gestured to the couch behind him and the pair walked over and sat.   
Potter took a shaky breath. “To be honest, I hate talking about this stuff, but I have to tell you something.”  
Draco’s nerves returned. All he could manage was to nod curtly.   
He was sitting facing Draco, but his eyes were on the pillow between them, “During the war, when I took your wand, it saved my life, it won us the war. I owe you a debt of gratitude-“ Potter was cut of by a short burst of laughter from the blonde beside him. Potter then looked up Draco was wide-eyed, with one slender hand covering his mouth.   
“Sorry! Sorry. Are you serious?” Draco rushed to say.   
“Very serious. I would not have been able to defeat Voldemort without your wand.” Draco noted that he still flinched at the name of the menacing wizard who made his life a living hell. “I know you were upset, and I intended to give it back sooner, but there were some complications.” Potter seemed to squirm at this confession.   
“What complications?” Draco arched an eyebrow.   
“The ministry had it for the longest time, then when they gave it back to me, I had to consult Ollivander on the best way to return it, then I put it in my trunk and forgot about it.” Potter rushed through the last portion rather quickly, and the tops of his cheeks were tinged with red.   
“Why?” Draco’s tone was not accusatory, but curious.   
“It was hard. Dealing with everything. So I literally put everything in a box and refused to deal,” Potter sighed. “I was seeing a therapist, a muggle one, so I had to use a lot of metaphors, but we worked out that once a week I would take an item out and deal with it. That’s when I found your wand two years ago. I started sending owls. Then I asked the ministry to look into if you were living in a wizarding part of town, when none of that worked, I thought about going over to your mother’s on a Sunday when Teddy was there, but that seemed wrong.”   
“How did you find me here?” Draco wondered aloud.   
“Accidentally,” Potter smiled a wide smile. “I saw you through the window last week, but didn’t have the wand with me. I’ve been in a few times since then. You have a great place here by the way, and those muffins are great, Teddy is going to love them.”   
Draco let a breath out he didn’t know he was holding. Then he remembered an earlier comment.   
“Why did you need to consult about giving me back the wand?”   
“Oh, right. Yes.” Potter fidgeted in his seat. “So the wand has changed allegiance. It thinks I’m its master. You have to take it from me.”   
“Just like take it out of your hands?” Draco asked suspiciously.   
“No, you have to disarm me. Do you have a wand here?” Potter looked around as if Draco would leave it laying on the office desk.   
“Yes.” Draco said patting his jean pocket.   
“Do you want to do this here?” Potter glanced at the door.   
“Privacy charm.” Draco nodded.  
The two stood and Draco walked across the room. Potter took the wand out of the box, and Draco drew his light colored wand from his pocket.   
They nodded at each other, and took their stance. Harry had a big smile on his face. Draco felt the worry again. “What?”  
“I was just remembering something you said, in a situation similar to this.”  
“Oh,” Draco smirked. “Scared, Potter?”  
“You wish.”  
“Expelliarmus!” Draco shouted. The wand flew through the air and landed in Draco’s palm.   
“Well? Does it work for you?” Potter leaned forward, looking at the wand.   
Draco lifted the wand and levitated some of the recipe books on the shelf behind Potter and made them dance around the room. Magic was surging through him in a way he hadn’t felt since Fifth year. He felt joy in magic. The books floated back to their shelf and Draco nodded a smile beaming from his face.   
“I’m glad I could get this back to you,” Potter was smiling at Draco.   
“Thank you,” Draco’s voice came out hoarse.   
Potter was packing up the rest of his stuff into his endless bag, and headed toward the door. The pair walked out, and Draco called “Don’t forget your muffins!” Before Potter walked out the door.   
Harry smiled a shy smile and picked up the box on the counter. “How much?”   
“On the house,” Draco replied, “Tell Teddy I say hi.”   
“Will do!” And with that Harry Potter walked out of his small coffee shop and Draco felt as though he had fully woken up for the first time in weeks. 

 

The next week went by uneventfully, and Draco found himself sitting on the couch waiting for Teddy’s arrival. He had remembered an old charm he used to perform, and a bright green snake was slithering around the room, following the instructions of his wand.   
He loved the feeling of having his wand back. Every replacement he tried never felt the same, he had even considered not carrying a wand a few times. Feeling the familiar surge of his magic, coursing through an obedient wand, he felt complete in his magic. Looking around the room, the comparison made his social life seem even more pitiful. Breakfast with his mother, and once a month outings with his friends fell in comparison to Potter’s busy life.   
On the Sundays when Potter dropped Teddy off at his mother’s, Draco would usually arrive later, or busy himself in another room. Today he was sitting in the drawing room, with a good view of the door. His mother was bustling about, but froze when there was a knock on the door. Her eyes darted to her son. “Draco dear, that’s the door.”  
Draco knew what she was implying, but rather than address the fact he would usually hide in order to pretend that the Saint Harry Potter wasn’t a part of his life, instead he spoke coolly, “Would you like me to get the door?”  
“...sure,” Narsissa stuttered a reply. She stood in the doorway of the dining room, in order to watch what would unfold.   
Draco opened the door, and there stood Harry Potter. For the second time in two weeks, Draco was forced to confront the fact he found Harry Potter very attractive, in fact, combined with who he knew Potter to be, along with their tension during school, Draco couldn’t remembered a time when he found anyone more attractive in his twenty four years of life.   
“Come on in,” Draco invited.   
“I’m mad at you!” A fierce eight year old declared.   
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Potter rushed.   
Draco turned towards Teddy who continued his rant.   
“Why have you never baked anything for me before? Harry told me! He told me you made those muffins!”  
“I didn’t know you would like anything I made,” Draco confessed to Teddy. He then glanced at Potter who shrugged in apology. Draco gave him a conspiratorial smirk. “Well, do you have any requests?”  
Teddy’s face light up, “Lemon!” He shouted. “Can you make them today? Can I watch?”   
“After breakfast we can go to my bakery. Sound good?” Draco addressed his question mainly to Potter.   
“Pleeeease,” was Teddy’s response, directed at his guardian.   
“Sure,” Potter chuckled, “Be back at the usual time and we can head over there?”   
“Or you could stay? My mother makes enough to feed half of London,” Draco pointed to the dining room table overflowing with food.  
“You sure?” Potter cocked his head to the side in what Draco was learning was a signature move.   
“Of course, I-“ Draco was interrupted by a tea kettle, “That’s the tea, which means everything is all set. Come, have a seat.” The four walked into the dining room. Draco saw his mother’s head swivel from himself to Potter constantly through breakfast, while still giving Teddy his fair share of attention.   
Breakfast passed quickly. Teddy regaled them with two weeks worth of muggle school tales, and adventures with Harry and Aunt Andromeda. As soon as Narcissa began packing away the breakfast items Teddy was ready to go to the shop.  
“We’ll stay and help clean up, then we’ll go.” Draco said reaching for a plate. His mother had it in her hands before he got to it.   
“No need. I have everything under control here. You boys have fun!” Teddy ran to give his Aunt Narcissa a hug before he bounded to the door.   
Draco followed Potter out the door and stood on the porch with his hands in his pockets.   
“So, I’ll meet you there?” Draco eyed the silver station wagon in the driveway.   
“Common Draco! It’s Beach Boy week!” Teddy implored.   
Draco shook his head, “I don’t know what that means...”  
“It’s the cassette we’re listening to. The Beach Boys, it’s an American muggle band.” Potter fiddled with the keys in his hands. “You can ride along if you want. If you don’t mind going the muggle way.”   
“Harry always says there’s nothing wrong with the muggle way.” Teddy called as he was putting on his seat belt.   
“Well, he’s right. I own a muggle coffee shop and do things the muggle way all the time.”  
“Are you telling me you’ve never cleaned the shop with magic?” Potter asked as he opened the driver’s side door, ready to get in.   
Draco’s answering laugh was loud and clear. “Once a week actually, I get there about an hour early, and do a thorough cleaning of the whole place and all the machines.”  
“I thought so,” when Potter smiled, his eyes crinkled at the sides and Draco wished he would smile more, “So, are you riding with us and The Beach Boys?”   
About thirty minutes later, Draco was relaxed into the passenger seat of the car. He learned that by listening to The Beach Boys, Teddy and Potter actually meant playing “Barbara Ann” over and over and singing as loud as they could.   
Draco realized they were a few minutes from his shop. His stomach gave a sharp twist in a feeling he could only attribute to first date nerves. He glanced back at Teddy who had his head back and was belting the chorus of another Beach Boys song. Turning back around his eyes met Potter’s for a second and his stomach twisted again. He didn’t fear Potter as he did when he first walked into his shop a week ago, but he was nervous in his presence. His whole being was unsettling. His attractiveness, his smile, his laugh, his easy way of speaking to Draco and looking him in the eye. Draco had run into a few of his classmates over the years, and they all seemed to look through him. He had the distinct feeling that when Harry Potter saw him, he was looking at him, not through him, and for some reason, this bothered Draco enough to care what Potter might be thinking when he did.   
Lost in thought, Draco was startled when Potter turned off the car and looked at him. His eyes were a piercing green. Draco was frozen under the gaze until Teddy barked, “Let’s go!”   
Draco walked into the shop, Teddy and Potter at his heels. He greeted Lydia, his manager, and Peter his newest employee.   
“Good afternoon! How’s things?” Draco asked cheerfully. Both Lydia and Peter gave him a funny look. Draco had been in a foul mood for so long, his employees were taken aback at his greeting.   
“Hey boss. Little slow today, I was just about to let Peter go for the day, unless you need him for something.” Lydia regarded Draco’s visitors.   
“Sorry, my manners. Lydia. Peter. This is Harry and Teddy. Teddy is my cousin and Harry is his godfather and guardian. We’re just here to try out a lemon bar recipe I found. If they’re any good, I’ll add them to the rotation.”   
Draco had never brought anyone, friends or family, to the shop. His mom came with him once when he first took over, but she came after the shop had closed. Lydia had worked with Draco for five years and had never met anyone close to him. He saw her smile at his announcement. Harry waved as he followed Draco and Teddy to the kitchen.   
“How do we make lemon bars?” Teddy was looking up at Draco with wide eyes.   
“Well, we mix all the ingredients together, then we cook it. Do you want to see a cook trick?” Draco asked and Teddy’s head bounced up and down in answer.   
Draco pulled out two bowls and placed a recipe card in front of the two. He waved his wand and ingredients from around the room began to float into the bowls, measured perfectly.   
Draco looked up to see Harry smiling widely as he watched Draco’s magic. Draco watched Harry for a moment. But he was pulled from his gazing when Harry said, “I forgot that magic could be fun. I guess that’s what happens when all you use are combat spells.”  
“I hadn’t done much magic for a couple years. Not until you gave me my wand back. It’s like a light switch turned on.” Draco held up his hand holding the wand.   
Harry smiled and patted his pocket, “Your first one is always the best, isn’t it?”  
Draco just smiled in response. Harry’s phrase was loaded. Yes, he was talking about wands, but that expression was usually used in reference to first loves. Draco didn’t have one of those, but he thought about Harry. Was he thinking about the Weasley girl right now? Draco had seen the papers and heard the gossip. Harry and Ginny had split. There were rumors that Harry wasn’t exactly straight, but Draco knew how wrong the newspapers could get the truth, so he wasn’t making any bets.   
Draco wasn’t going there. Draco had known for most of his childhood that he liked guys, but because of his father, never came out. He still hadn’t. He assumed it would have only been a matter of time before he was in a relationship and had to tell his mom.   
But the world wasn’t as welcoming to him as he had wished for. Not because he was gay, but because he was a former Death Eater. The few times he had tried to put himself out there, he was scored with glares most of the time, but sometimes with harsh words, and even the occasional violence.   
He thought about those people. He wondered what they would say about him having Harry Potter and his godson alone in his kitchen. Draco smiled. He waved his wand and the ingredients began to mix until they were perfectly combined. He let Teddy pour the first layer in, then the second. They put the dish in the oven.   
“Now what?” Teddy asked.   
“We wait.” Draco set a timer with a novelty kitchen timer shaped like a cow and handed it to Teddy. “When that goes off, it will be done. Can you hold on to it for me?”  
Teddy was eager to hold the timer. Both Harry and Draco checked the time and calculated the baking time. The looked at each other   
“2:45?” They said in unison.   
Harry’s answering smile was dazzling. Draco thought that a smile like that should be illegal, but he knew no one in the wizarding world would agree upon locking up their hero. Draco shook his head to rid his mind of its wayward thoughts.   
He spelled the messy bowls away, and got tea for three together.   
They went into Draco’s office and reclined on the sofa. Teddy was between Harry and Draco. They soon fell into a comfortable silence. Draco was lost in thought.   
Harry was so different in real life than Draco had made him into in his head. Draco imagined a man burning with anger and put for revenge. This was the last hold over from the war for Draco. He held on to the fact that Harry would hate him. Without that, were the wounds all gone. Harry nudged Draco then pointed at Teddy who was fast asleep.   
“I was so sure you would hate me,” Draco finally said out loud.   
“I stopped hating people once he died.” There was no need for Harry to say Voldemort’s name. “From first year, I was in this constant battle for my life. I lived in fear and hatred for all those years. After the war, I just felt like I could breathe again. And to do that I had to let go of grudges. I never imagined sitting on your couch waiting for the lemon bars you made, but I think this a pretty good outcome considering how we used to be at each other’s throats when we were younger.”  
“I’m glad, Harry.”   
When Draco said Harry’s name, Harry’s face lit up with a smile from ear to ear.   
“I think that may be the first time you’ve ever said my name.”   
“Might be the last if you keep grinning like a goon.”   
Harry’s shoulders shook as he laughed silently. He took a deep breath and sighed. He was still smiling, but Draco wasn’t the least bit mad. He smiled back at Harry.   
Harry glanced at his watch, the one that the Weasley’s had given him, it was 2:44. He cast a silencing charm on the timer just as it was going off. Teddy stirred, but didn’t wake. The pair stood and Harry adjusted Teddy so he was laying down, head propped on a throw pillow.   
“You’re good with him.” Draco remarked.   
“He makes it easy. He’s a good kid,” Harry said with a shrug.   
They walked to the kitchen passing Lydia who was talking to a customer about the teas available. Once in the kitchen, Draco took the tray out of the oven and cast a charm on it. When Harry looked at him quizzically, Draco simply stated, “Cooling charm.”   
He cut two pieces, and handed one to Harry. Harry took a bite then smiled a lopsided smile.   
“They’re fantastic,” he said with his mouth still full.   
“Harry Potter, you have terrible manners.”   
“Yes, but I saved the world, so all is forgiven. Right?”   
“Oh, of course,” Draco waved his hand dismissively as he said this.   
Harry continued to finish his lemon bar with a smile on his face.   
“Draco, I have a question,” Harry finally said.   
“What is this question?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Have you had fun today?” Harry asked slowly.   
“Yes, actually, a lot of it.” Draco replied.   
“Would you like to... maybe... see each other again?” Harry’s face was flushed, giving away his motive.   
“Harry, are you trying to ask me out?” Draco smirked.   
“Well, yes?” Harry said questioningly.   
“You’re doing a terrible job of it.” Draco paused for dramatic effect. “Harry, there is a lovely new restaurant near my flat, would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?”   
“Draco, are you asking me out?”   
“Yes. Yes, I am.”   
“You’re fantastic at it. I’d love to.” Harry smiled at Draco.   
Draco walked to close the few feet between he gave Harry a brief kiss on the lips and then meant to pull back and say , “It’s a date.” But something happened in the second their lips touched. Harry clutched at Draco’s waist and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. They were lost in each other, until a voice pulled them back.   
“Are the lemon bars don- are you two kissing?!” Teddy had woken up from his nap. He then began giggling.   
“And what do you think is so funny?” Harry asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. Aunt Narcissa said you weren’t boyfriends. That means she was wrong and she owes me a galleon.”   
“I guess we’re boyfriends now,” Harry looked to Draco to see how he was reacting.   
With a mischievous gleam in his eye, Draco said, “Make sure she pays up, kid.”


End file.
